User talk:MajinAbura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vergilse3zb2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 07:58, February 24, 2010 RE: fixed it - if you wish to edit the template again it can be found here: Template:Dragon Ball Villains If you know more details about Stavros Garkos and/or other villains from the series "Hurricanes", then I'd be glad to have your help. And my tvdotcom counterpart, Luiz4200 would be glad as well if you know episodes from after "Hurricane Hooligans"Luiz48 16:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Although Deathwalker already said this I would like to thank you for all the work you have put into your articles, it really shows - it's nice to see someone who obviously takes pride in their work and I hope you continue your work as it is impressive so far.. if you need help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh, you created the category? sorry about that - I've restored it now.. truth is I've been deleting categories due to a lot of trolling attempts by people lately and your one got caught in the line of fire: however since its not offending anyone I've restored it.. was a case of "friendly fire" which hopefully won't happen again Inferno Pendragon 05:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Villains vs. Villain Groups Concerning the whole deal with the Five Fingers of Poison, there are pages concerning Villainous organizations, which link to pages describing the individual villains themselves. Team Rocket is an example. Sorry for not responding sooner, but I've been... preoccupied. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 17:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) some thing is weird with my profile... someone else edited my file while i was editing it. you don't think it might be one of those internet trolls do ya?? Welcoming other users In all actuality, when a new user joins, the wiki randomly selects an admin to "welcome" them and offer them more advice if needed. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 04:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember when you became an admin, but I think I made you an admin... You are one, by the way, I just checked. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 09:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights also since you are an admin I believe you should be aware that Venage237 has been removing Deletion tags from pages, I put this on another admins page but figured you should know as well 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Meredith Blake: Femme Fatale? Are you counting Meredith Blake as "Femme Fatale" because of the reason she wanted to marry Nick Parker (which is to get her hands on his money) or because she finally threatened to send the twins off to Switzerland? Interstate2011 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) All right, fine. Oh, okay. I see what you mean. Interstate2011 02:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Malygos Well, what i wanted to was just to ask whether Malygos is bad or not. After all, it was only in the end that he turned mad, but until then, he was a loyal protector. Yes, he is an antagonist, but still, is he villain or.....? To understand Malygos, I shall help explain some Warcraft lore to assist you. During the War of the Ancients, Neltharion convinced the rest of the Dragon Aspects to channel their power into the Dragon Soul to combat the Burning Legion. After killing thousands of demons, he turned on the other Aspects which killed several blue dragons along with Sindragosa, Malygos's beloved consort. After that incident, Malygos went into madness for ten milleniums and when he broke out he saw how arcane users were misusing their magic. Before a decision could be made on what to do, Malygos merely had many mages captured starting the Nexus War. Though he had good intentions, he was also rearranging the arcane ley-lines across Azeroth to the Eye of Eternity to send all the Arcane magic in Azeroth to the Twisting Nether. While he believed he was helping, it was clear his madness was not truly gone so the Red, Bronze and Green dragonflights were forced to oppose him before all magic left Azeroth forever. Adventurers were then forced to kill him. Alexstraza said she was left with no choice. So to clarify, Malygos is a villain with a very tragic past. DisneyVillain 01:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Iscariot Can you help me add all the Iscariot members I really need help on this. Gamm Venom 567 Iscariot again Just read the manga and tell me what you know Work at hellsing I already work for Hellsing.wikia I made a few edits Gamma Venom 567 Another Troll Please do us all a favor and bounce this idiot: User_talk:166.137.137.180 Moleman 9000'' 05:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC)'' VFH If you haven't noticed, I've been away for quite some time, so I haven't watched this one wiki like I usually did. Since this month is at end, let's just wait the next month then we may update that. Welcome to your doom! 14:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i just have a book on all of kirby.....i dont mean to be rude by editing your page but i felt like i needed to contribute. thanks, alot, like alot, very alot....wait, that doesn't make sence.... oh well. victim of ResonX (Cries softly) please help me, ResonX is being mean to me by saying my work is bad and trying to get my contributions removed! please tell him to stop! (CRIES OUT LOUD!) although I should not really be involved as an admin I think I'll just add something since I believe it is more important than the deletion controversy - Reson made personal remarks to do with autism which I believe was inappropriate, of course since I was not the one recieving the comments I can not claim bullying other than what I saw 22:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware of this and have left Reson a strong message - in regards to the artciles my position has always been if it is on Youtube with valid links it counts as a valid Internet Villain, quality is subjectiive and when it comes to Youtube (to be frank) quality does not even come into the equation as most of it is "troll pasta" or similar (in short nonsense, but if it amuses some - let them be) Inferno Pendragon 23:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) go right ahead - I'd wait for the other admins but I don't see why they'd object considering the really obvious flamewar that just occured: if other users object and do so with more rational approaches we can reconsider Inferno Pendragon 23:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) on a side-note however if we ever have a user making any content to do with Kai Lan delete on sight - it is a troll who causes no end of trouble and would probably delight in using something like this as a chance to create spam Inferno Pendragon 23:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ..actually I'm going to delete the articles.. Snakewhip just awoke me to a horrible realization I hadn't thought of.. sorry for the spam Inferno Pendragon 00:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) problem is.. we've both been trolled.. horribly.. ths guy is the same guy who spammed us before.. I was too blind to see it until Snakewhip pointed it out Inferno Pendragon 00:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: WAIT! i'm not Walter Hegdehog! i don't even know who he is! My name's Erik Igmar Duran! see my blog - I'm thinking on contacting Deathwalker personally as I do not want to be the admin who ends up banning someone who doesn't deserve it yet I also don't want to be the guy who allowed a massive flamewar to erupt on his watch (thank god you are around) Inferno Pendragon 00:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Clean Up just thought I would let you guys know we were approved by the Community Team, who are going to help us update the wiki a bit (helping make the front page look a bit more up-to-date and so forth) - if you have any ideas for changes you'd like made please let me know Queen Misery 00:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) can you help me edit category religious villians. just to update you guys a bit on the clean up I asked for - the content team uploaded a background for the wiki (hope you guys like it) and will be updating the frontpage in time (layout) Queen Misery 23:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) News could you please keep an eye on this user? http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mmprcrip <-- I have left a message and hopefully they listen but I just want other admins to keep an eye out in case they ignore me, although a regular contributor they seem to treat the wiki more as a Photo Dump than a wiki and create far, far too many pictures: it's not a large offense but has caused problems in layout (hopefully my message will of sorted things out, if not I just wanted other admins to be aware) Queen Misery 22:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look the same except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. - Wagnike2 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A Pleasure getting involved! Thank you my friend for allowing me! All is well Hey how are ya doin'? I've already fixed the pages of the other Devil May Cry 2 villains and made their info and stuff a bit shorter and more simplistic. & I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything with that crap. No hard feelings? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I have recently created some new pages, however I do not know how to get infoboxes. Could you please help me? Thank you but I am having difficulty adding pictures to the infobox, how do I do it? Where is that is exactly? I wanted to do it with the infobox and I typed in what I thought was the file and the size but the picture does not appear. Could you be more specific? I did put a picture. Look, I am on the infobox. It is saying image file and image size. Is that the correct place? If so tell me what to type please. Thank you for all your help but I still am unable to do it. Could you do it please? Sure, thank you very much :)) I have a new Villain for you! Just E-mail back and I'll tell you all about her! 07:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If we could add a make-beileve Villain!Vicki Payne 07:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) verify please.. I added this character Hyde (Jekyll) to the Destroyers category but I need some verification.. does a killer who murders people randomly (and often, I may add) count? or is it best put in a different category? he's nowhere near the level of power most of the others on that list seem to be so I was just wondering.. thanks 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) alright, I've moved him to Homicidal maniac instead - thanks for replying 23:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC) could you please remove this page? Joe Jackson - although the contributor does make some points the last line makes it especially "troll" like in my eyes and since this was a real-life individual this was obviously designed to be controversial at best and trolling at worst (also terms such as dimwit and whatnot for a real individual seems inappropriate) 00:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering, how do you make the category adding item found on most pages in this wiki? Thanks in advance for telling me. (Demonic voice: ) Have a nice day. *Laughs evil and disappears.* Skqueeble 17:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I mean the bar found at the bottom of pages listing the types of villain that someone/thing is. I've seen it on the bottom of some users' profile pages and I was wondering how to add it to a pages. Skqueeble 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion, cleanup There are a huge number of articles and a huger number of categories under Candidate for Deletion right now, many of which are downright insulting to exist (Such as "Selfish Villains", "Sore Losers", "Villains turned good" and the equally redundant "Villains turned to the light side" to name a few). Many of these have been there for MONTHS with people continuing to add pages to the categories that shouldn't exist and pages that are clearly typos remaining there. I.E.: Nobody's been deleting anything! You're an admin, please do something! Moleman 9000'' 02:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC)'' just a heads-up to be mindful of anyone with Icekid, Alacron or Offcampusstudent in their user-name: seems an inter-wiki vandal / sock-puppet has got all worked up and gone on a roaring rampage of "revenge" (I have blocked the offender but felt you as an admin should be aware in case he creates a new account under a new name) Inferno Pendragon 03:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I might try one day. But thank you for the request. Kaileena Kaileena was first started as a villain in Warrior Within. Tim Auke Kools 15:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary? Why was the Article; Hydra King unnecessary? It is a boss in God of War and it is what it's called.William J. Hawkins 13:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've worked an entire week on that article man! Hercules You say God of War is the only media where Hercules is a villain? you are wrong sir - so I will inform you of this: *Hercules (DC) granted he is now an anti-hero but he is still a rapist and a very hateful character in the eyes of Wonder Woman, the Hercules in God of War wasn't so much a villain as a warrior trying to impress the Gods (like the real Hercules). Sorry to snap but you need to listen when people say this instead of reverting their edits - even admins can make mistakes you know. The Voice 09:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you deleted my Vlad III page two? Do you know how much time I put in these??? You throw it away like dump! Why? I work on these hard. An one or two pages more doesn't hurt you, does it! Why do you throw the pages I make away? hi im new to this wiki so i may be a little bad can u help me any is free to help ty Hello again. Sorry to be an inconvience but could you fix the picture of my Ninzam Toth page? I need your help Hello there. Can you please have a look at this? As an admin and a long-running contributor, your contribution would be really useful. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 01:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Can you please help removing articles from one of those stupid fake categories? It's a friggin' mess out there! Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya! Due to the sheer amount of categories, I decided to make the list from A to E and discuss that first. All categories at once would be too much and too daunting for us to be able to discuss anything about it. The list can be found here, so I would appreciate it if you would have a look and give opinions. Thanks! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Captainbrady isn't listening There's someone named; Captainbrady. I constantly tell him that the Sleeping Man from Home Alone 2 is not a villain, but He's not listening. If you tell him something maybe he'd listen. William J. Hawkins 19:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) i get your good coment my friend bye Is it possible to undo The Millennium Earl page? I accidentally erased all the information...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait, never mind. Sorry, got confused with the redirection page...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) added a topic I need some help I recently uploaded Urien, Adon from Street Fighter on this wiki, and since you know quite a bit on the Street Fighter characters, I think you can add more info onto these articles, plus the Juri article. Plus are Cody Travers, and Q from Street Fight villains? I have been in the Street Fighter Wiki and I asked the same question, but I haven't gotten an answer yet on Cody Travers and Q are villains. Plus, I thought Adon was a villain, it said it on the Street Fighter Wiki. William J. Hawkins 22:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, my mistake. Maybe, I meant someone put Adon on the Street Fighter Template, so I'd assumed that Adon was a villain. But, again is Q and Cody Travers counted as villains? Since they both hide from the law, Q loves to kill, and Cody fights others because he's bored. William J. Hawkins 23:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Our banner... ...is getting old and could be better. Currently, it shows Carnage, Lizard, some guy I don't know (seriously, who is that?), Megatron, Dr. Doom, Kefka Palazzo, Jafar, Ursula and Mr. Burns. Of those nine villains that are used to symbolize our site currently, 3 are from Marvel (including 2 from Spider Man) and 2 are from Disney. I propose a new banner that features more sensible villain choices that represent a broader range of things. Here's how I see it: 10 Villains 1. A Disney Villain. Either one of the two on the current banner or Frollo. 2. A Marvel Villain. Probably either Dr. Doom, Green Goblin or Thanos. 3. The Joker: Top DC villain by a long shot. 4. A live action movie villain from a COMPLETELY ORIGINAL movie (not based on anything else). Darth Vader would be my first choice. 5. A more obscure Complete Monster, and I mean MAJOR Complete Monster. Like AM or Big Brother. 6. Bowser, representing video games. 7. An anime villain, Frieza would be my first choice. 8. A real–life villain. The most obvious choice would be Hitler. 9. A (Western) television cartoon villain. I wouldn't suggest Mr. Burns because he's not very serious most of the time. Possibly Megatron, but the cartoon version of him rather than the one on the current banner. Hell, even Discord would do. 10. A literary villain. Maybe Sauron or Voldemort. PLEASE REPLY ON MY PAGE. Moleman 9000'' 22:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) added to the talk page Nnoitra Gilga Why'd you get rid of the category of Scythemen on Nnoitra Gilga? It clearly says, and I quote, "Like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, with the release command, "Pray". When he does so, Nnoitra gains greater power and strength and four arms, each of which carries an enormous scythe." added to the talk page Nnoitra Gilga Why'd you get rid of the category of Scythemen on Nnoitra Gilga? It clearly says, and I quote, "Like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, with the release command, "Pray". When he does so, Nnoitra gains greater power and strength and four arms, each of which carries an enormous scythe." Venage237 15:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wolverine Villains Should the Category:Wolverine Villains stay? Because I've been debating with ResonX in order to keep this Category on this wikipedia. Venage237 13:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) majin, does this wiki allow the addition of audio files to articles? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 18:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) how do you vote for people in the villains for headlines, i know where the page i but what do you do to add your vote for it? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 17:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deleting Links Why? Just add them AFTER the pages are made. Nobody likes to have things we don't have yet. Tremorfan94 Prompt them? When I see a red link, I don't think "Hey, maybe I should make that page!" Me? I think we should remove it then re-add it when the page is made. Besides, if you don't want the links removed, why don't you make the pages then? That would make sense why you kept them there then. Tremorfan94 1) Then ask someone else to if you don't have the time. 2) Because it's oh-so difficult to add brackets. 3) And I care what everyone else thinks? It's a simple edit, hardly anyone notices when I do remove red links. Don't get the wrong vibe; I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just justifying what I did. I've removed red links and/or fixed them before. Why is it a problem now? Tremorfan94 Getting out of hand? What are you talking about? You seem to be the only one who's concerned about it. I highly doubt anyone else minds. Like I said, it's not hard to readd them. I've yet to hear a real problem with what I did. It just sounds like, "I don't you doing that now stop." Sorry if that was rude, but honestly, that's all I'm hearing. Tremorfan94 Excuse me? All I was doing was trying to help the edit the wiki. I don't understand how it is "unnecessary". And I did listen to you about it. If I didn't, I wouldn't even care to respond to you. Actually, come to think about it, I only did respond because you're admin who I thought deserved some respect. As stated, I wasn't trying to be rude at all. I just didn't see your side of logic on this issue. Sorry for wasting your time then. Tremorfan94 Alrighty then. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone noticed the small changes. I hope this won't have to be a problem in the future then. I guess I'll stop then, for now. Tremorfan94 hi im on lots of wikis if you want find out more about gut then come to the ice age wiki ResonX ResonX is being nothing but trouble. I constantily tell not to do certain things but He's been ignoring me. I'm not the only one. There are several others that cant stand ResonX's editting. Can you do something to him? He's driving me nuts!! I'd appreicate it MajinAbura. Venage237 19:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Venage237 has been REPEATEDLY removing the deletion candidate template from a page he created. That is against the rules. Yet he claims I am in the wrong. Moleman 9000'' 20:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Oh, Thank you MajinAbura. That User was beginning to annoy me. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. Venage237 20:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, but how excately can I do that? All the infomation was in that one article and know it's all gone. If the article wasn't deleted before and I copied and pasted it on another article I could've save it. Venage237 20:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Wolverine Villains I have a question, should the category; Wolverine Villains stay? I believe that it should stay because there are multiple villains that Wolverine himself has encountered, and Wolverine is well known. ResonX believes that the category should be deleted and I'm trying to keep it on. After all Queen Misery was the one who added this category to this wiki. And I'm not one of those people who try to mess with her and her decisions. So should the category stay? (please say yes). Venage237 16:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree that if Wolverine has villains that he alone fights, then there should be a category for them. So I say keep it. MajinAbura (talk) 17:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) But the thing is: HE DOESN'T. He's just a spinoff of X–Men who goes around fighting random villains. Even if there are villains only he has fought, they're just random one–time people. Moleman 9000'' 17:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC)'' Uh, Yes he does, Moleman 9000 Wolverine has many villains he's fought. Azrael, Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red, Strikeforce X, Silver Samurai, technically Sabretooth, Razor-Fist, Uncegila, Zaran, Mister X, Citadel, Mauvais, and much more. So can the Category Wolverine Villains be locked from ResonX? I'd appericate it MajinAbura. Venage237 17:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I won't go that far. ResonX isnt an admin so he can't do anything drastic to the category. If he does do anything, I will block it from him. MajinAbura (talk) 17:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Most of the villains Wolverine has fought that aren't X–Men villains are enemies of OTHER Marvel superheroes. If you took away all the villains in that category that have ONLY ever fought Wolverine, there wouldn't be enough left for the category to stand on its own. That's why we're deleting "Iron Fist Villains" and "Moon Knight Villains". Even Punisher and Ghost Rider, who aren't very popular, have their own unique rogues galleries. Not Wolverine. And again, what happened to the "One category per franchise" rule? By that rule, shouldn't ALL subcategories of Marvel be deleted? In any case, Wolverine is a recurring character who, outside of X–Men, mainly makes guest appearances in other major series. That does not make him a franchise on his own like Spider–Man or X–Men. Moleman 9000'' 20:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The Purple Knight Thanks for the welcome. I wish to report Moleman 9000 I notice is he's been acting like a total jerk. I recomend banning. 'AmethystKnight' All I did was undo a flagrantly stupid series of edits that you know were obviously not valid. Moleman 9000'' 19:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Complaints Yes. I'm sorry for what I just said to him & all I did was helpin' for fillin' in some missing info and some trivial facts on the Curaré page. I went little too harsh on that & I apologized. It'll ever never happened. :-( You have my word. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Titan Joker Should Titan Joker stay on this wiki? ResonX is trying to get it deleted, but I believe it should stay. So, should it? Venage237 19:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, can I at least rename the Titan Joker to the Titan Joker on Joker (Arkham Asylum) page? I don't know how to do it, but I've seen it been done on other wikis, where one types something, and, instead of having it's own seperate page, it goes to another page and then goes to a heading. If you know what I'm talking about. Venage237 20:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi I need help editing my profileJohngleason85 (talk) 20:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help editing my profile it's really confusing and I don't want to give away too much information. Do you understand what i'm saying.Johngleason85 (talk) 21:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh i'm sorry I just want to know what to do when you add you're favorite villains. I need help adding my favorite villains 21:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Johngleason85 (talk) Thank youJohngleason85 (talk) 21:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ducklover123 Dear MajinAbura, there is a contributor to this wiki who goes by Ducklover123. He keeps on adding The Devil to the complete monster category even though he was told that he couldn't add either complete monster or absolute evil to religious figures. Could you please block him? Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 21:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Hi MajinAbura, did you write the page about Puppetino? Have you seen the film? Renn79 (talk) 21:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sorry, I've only just joined wikia and I'm not sure how it works. It's just after I edited the page about Puppetino, a message came to me from your username, so I assumed I'd written on something you'd created. Could you enlighten me on how this works at all? Many thanks. 22:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Renn79 (talk) Help me an article Since your an expert on making and improving articles, could you help me expand the Kurama article? I'd appreicate it MajinAbura. Venage237 23:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot, mate. Renn79 (talk) 23:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Kurama (Naruto) Hey, not bad, Though I think you do great jobs on creating and editting pages. Thanks MajinAbura for helping me with the Kurama Page. Though if I did have one complain, it would be the following ; I thought that Kurama was a male not asexual. Since in the English Dub Kurama clearly has a male voice. Venage237 12:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Eric Harris Page Hey there, can you lock Eric Harris' page so only admins can edit it? People are removing categories for no reason and adding stupid ones that are irrelavent to his page. I've already had to remove and re-add nearly all the categories from his page twice now and it's becoming extremely frustrating. Tremorfan94 Thank you. Tremorfan94 Invitation. You have been specialy selected to test the Godzilla Role Playing Wiki. Please read the rules carefully. Thank you. -FD22 Please reconsider my invitation, you are one of three selected wiki users from all over, for your specific attributes. -FD22 Multiple Naruto Villains Can you help me fix the Kimimaro page? I just deleted most of what was on the page, because it was plagirised. I added a little bit but I don't know much of the Naruto series. So can you help me improve the page? Venage237 16:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Or, on second thougth, could you help me with multiple Naruto villains such as Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki and all the members of Sound Four, Sakon & Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya, and maybe Gaara? Some are OK, but I think they could be better. Venage237 17:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that many, many Naruto pages had been added recently but I don't know by whom and I must admit that I did not took the time to check them all. It can come to mind that they are added by the same unabashed plagiarist or by someone rather lazy. I myself rewrote the Gaara and Nagato page the best I could but I don't know if this is enough. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) About the Nagato Plagiarism Actually, it was I who did rephrase and reword the entire page, which was before then a TOTAL plagiarism, while removing large chuncks of text and rewritting the parts I could explain best. I did the same some times before to the Giygas page. Truth to be told, this is quite an old shame because I fould myself unable to rewrite it entirely to make it a totally satisfying page. Balthus Dire (talk) 17:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ratash I know I've been asking for your help quite a bit MajinAbura, but, since you creates the articles of villains from thr Prince of Persia video games, could you help me with the Ratash page? Venage237 21:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid villains MajinAbura, can you help me with some of the Metal Gear Solid villains? Some are Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov, Shagohod, Sergei Gurlukovich, Screaming Mantis, Crying Wolf, Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Beauty and the Beast Unit, Ramon Galvez Mena, Fortune, and Hot Coldman. I'm not asking to do them all at once, but since you're one of the best article maker on this Wiki and you know the Metal Gear series you seem the best one to finish these articles. I highly appreiciate it. Venage237 19:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Belmonte Dear MajinAbura, can you please block Gabriel Belmonte? He's spamming categories, making One-Line Articles, and he even edited on a Admin's profile! Garfield1601 (talk) 21:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Would you consider it crossing the Moral Event Horizon for a Teenager to hack into her older cousin's profile and talk nasty to his girlfriend ruining his relationship with his girlfriend? Changes to Mechanically Modified and Gadgeteers I've made some changes to Mechanically Modified and Gadgeteers categories - as well as revived the Cyborgs: as an admin I think you should look over the changes and judge for yourself BloodPony (talk) 05:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) in that case you should make a category for Advanced Tech-Users or Unconventional Tech-Users rather than clump them together with "Mechanically Modified" - wearing a power-suit (such as Iron-Man) or plugging yourself into a computer is not the same as altering your physical make-up permanently BloodPony (talk) 12:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) also on an unrelated note, I was wondering - should a human who has died and went to Hell be considered a demon or not for the purpose of this wiki? I ask this because a lot of Marvel villains have this trait in more obscure comics (going to Hell and being revived etc) - do damned souls like that count as demons upon their return or not? BloodPony (talk) 12:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) OK - I was wondering because Adolf Hitler (Marvel) held the position of "Head of Tortures" in Mephiso's Hell prior to his rebirth as Hate-Monger, which made me wonder if he would (technically) count as a demon - like Coldsteel did (who was a revived Stalin) BloodPony (talk) 15:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, MajinAbura, there's madness going on the Heroes Wiki. Please ban the user who created the Thomas episodes on the Heroes Wiki. Here's the link to this idiot: http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.77.205.48 Garfield1601 (talk) 02:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) the sorrow The Sorrow Hey, MajinAbura, why was the Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater deleted? I thought he was a villain since he was a member of the Boss' Cobra Unit. Venage237 19:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I have Two Questions MajinAbura, Can you help me finish the Poison, and the Andore pages? And second, if I uploaded a page Oni from Street Fighter would it be deleted since he's Akuma, or rather his alter-ego? Venage237 17:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just uploaded a picture of Oni. You can do whatever you want to the picture MajinAbura. PS, thanks for expanding thes pages I uploaded. Venage237 19:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you please ban Crayzee Dawg 101? He's spamming the "Fan Villains" category on pages that don't qualify. Also, he added the "Humans" category to Animal Villains, in which Humans may be mammals but are not animals. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) TheSitcomLover Can you keep an eye on a contributor named TheSitcomLover? He's been renaming certain pages such as King Cold, to Cold, Captain Ginyu into Ginyu, and a few others. I managed to renamed the pages back into their orginal names, but I have a feeling that he won't stop. Venage237 16:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay can you ban TheSitcomLover? He's renamed at least 10, maybe even more pages, by removing words with Chief, King, Captain, Lady, Colonel, Master and so forth, and he needs to stop. Venage237 19:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainbowman I have decided to give Rainbowman a second chance, which means I overrided your block - please don't take this personally as I didn't do it to offend you or cause trouble: I have informed him of why copying is not permitted and I will take responsibility, if he continues to copy directly from other wikis I will block him again.. I guess I wish to see if he is sincere about wishing to contribute or not, hopefully he is but I thought you should be aware regardless as I know it can be annoying if other admins undo blocks (from personal experience) without giving a reason Queen Misery (talk) 22:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New picture Hi there. Could you do a job for me and it is to replace thecurrent picture of Jafar with the one shown Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Jafar That doesn't matter. I just wanted him to be his current self. You could always put the infobox picture by his first appearence Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you please ban Consus, the Erudite God‏ from the wiki, permanently? He edited my user page and added me to insulting categories. Ban this idiot, permanently. Also, add him to? the Complete Monster, Incompetent Villains, Dimwits, Cowards and Weaklings categories. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Insult? I thought I was helping. I mean the other stuff? he listed isn't exactly flattering. I just guessed he was what Iisted. Not that anything was wrong with it, I was just adding onConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I know now. I cleared everything up with Garfield. Now we are having a discussion over what defines a villian and if we are villians.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) The Governor Hey I have a new villain we can add to Villains Wiki. He is the Governor from The Walking Dead. Can we add him.Johngleason85 (talk) 00:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I know it's just I kept looking for one but I could never find him, so that why I'm asking.Johngleason85 (talk) 01:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Complete Monster' Hey I wanted to ask you this, people keep removing Complete Monster from villains that I think deserve it. Should it stay that way.Johngleason85 (talk) 22:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Cartoons I love Toons. Block Hi there. Could you do a job for me and block User:Saviour1981? He abused my account. Oh yes and block him infinitely Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) He didn't edit my profile. He left a message on my talk page. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 18:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC)